peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 March 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-03-06 ; Comments *Peel mentions that his daughter Alexandra is telling him that her friends listen to the programme to see how many mistakes he makes. *Peel says that the Four Brothers were on Blue Peter, but didn't manage to see it, although he said that if he did see Blue Peter, he would get a chainsaw to the television. *Peel plays a track from the Boyoyo Boys at the wrong speed before correcting it. *Peel mentioned he was offered to appear on Snub TV, but didn't do it at the last moment. *Peel mentions that he'll play a track from the Palestine - Music Of The Intifada compilation album, but instead played an Intense Degree track for a few seconds. He later corrected his mistake and played a track from the Palestine compilation album. Sessions *Sundays only session, recorded 28th February 1989. Tracklisting *McCarthy: Keep An Open Mind Or Else (7") Midnight Music *Extreme Noise Terror: Another Nail In The Coffin (album - A Holocaust In Your Head) Head Eruption HURT 1 #''' *7A3: Drums Of Steel (7") Geffen 9 27571-7 '''@ # *''John digresses on the name Harriet #'' *Sundays: I Won (session) #''' *Deadspot: Addiction (album - Adios Dude) Heavy Metal HMR LP 149 '''# *Nyami Nyami Sounds: Daka (LP - Fundo Inokosha) Gramma :(JP: 'And here's an old fave) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: By The Time I Get To Phoenix (LP - Kicking Against The Pricks) Mute *Lakim Shabazz: Pure Righteousness (album - Pure Righteousness) Tuff City TUF LP 5557 @ # '&8' *Thee Hypnotics: The Girls All Mine (v/a album - Motor City Madness) Glitterhouse GR 0033 # '&7' *Tackhead: Body To Burn (b/w 12" - Ticking Time Bomb) World WR012 @ # *John Moore & Expressway: Out Of My Mind (7") Polydor XWY 1 # '&6' *Traxx: Malfunction (v/a LP - New Beat - Take 2) Subway @ '&5' *Pooh Sticks: Dying For It (7") Fierce FRIGHT 034 # '&4' *snippet *Boyoyo Boys: Funny Face (LP - TJ Today) Greensleeves *Sundays: My Finest Hour (session) #''' *S.O.B.: Humanity Of Stupids '''# *Nightmare: Otokogi (7" - Nightmare) Selfish AMI-7031 John mucks up a segue, thanks to one of those 33rpm 7"-ers '#'' *A.O.K.: The Signal (12" - Shack It Up/The Signal) Profile PRO-7236 '''@ # '&3' *Cowboy Junkies: Sweet Jane (7") Cooking Vinyl FRY 008 #''' *Telescopes: Kick The Wall (7") Cheree CHEREE 2 '''# *Jordan Chataika with Edna and Molly: Nadana Shamwari *Smiths: Jeanne #''' *snippet'' only ''@''' *Live Skull: Sunday Afternoon Whiteout (album - Positraction) What Goes On GOES ON 29 #''' *Bam Bam: Spend The Night (Dub) (12") Desire WANTX 15 only '''@ *Sundays: Skin And Bones (session) #''' *Muhiddine Al Baghdadi: Al Fajir (v/a LP - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) VENTURE *Intense Degree: All The Guys (LP - War In My Head) Earache '''&2 *Doom: Life In Freedom (shared LP with No Security - Bury The Debt Not The Dead / No Security) Peaceville &1 *Little Richard: I Don't Know What You've Got But It's Got Me *Shamen: Raspberry Infundibulum (LP - In Gorbachev We Trust) Demon *Dolbie D: Loud 'N' Clear (12") Desire *Attitude: To Whom It May Concern (7") We Bite *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1989-03-06 Peel Show R007.mp3 *2) 1989-03-xx Peel Show LE031 *3) 020A-B3229XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *4) 020A-B3229XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 *5) john peel show tapes 10a 1989 ;Length *1) 59:14 *2) 1:35:31 (23:40-46:48) (28:00-28:10, 35:20-39:45 and 42:42-46:48 unique) *3) 1:00:58 *4) 0:56:37 *5) 46:40 (2:34-26:50) (to 4:34 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R007 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE031 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1989 Lee Tape 31 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *3)&4) Recordings at the British Library. *5) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 10 1989 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3)&4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4022/1) *5) no longer available Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Lee Tapes